At all costs
by Audearde
Summary: Quand un drame se produit et qu'un homme meurt, Sam se tourne naturellement vers la seule personne capable de la sortir de ce mauvais pas. Romance Sam/Jack.


Cet OS est venu d'une petite idée que j'ai eue à propos de Pete et de l'implication de Sam dans sa mort. Puisque ma beta de toujours, **Ellana-san**, a semblé intéressée, on a commencé à en discuter et il en est résulté deux versions personnelles de la même histoire.

Voici la mienne. Suivra celle d'Ellana dans 15 jours-3 semaines. Si nous avons choisi cet ordre de publication, c'est surtout pour une question de spoils, donc rassurez-vous, vous pouvez tout à fait lire celle-ci et apprécier à sa juste valeur la version d'Ellana quand elle publiera.

Bonne lecture!

**At all costs**

Quand la voiture se gara dans l'allée, juste derrière la sienne, la seule pensée qui lui vint fut qu'il lui bloquait toute retraite. Puis, elle réalisa que c'était _elle_ qui lui avait demandé de venir en urgence. Elle l'avait dérangé en fin de soirée un vendredi, avait exigé sa présence sans donner la moindre explication et pourtant en vingt minutes il était là…

A force d'agir en automate, Sam avait dû perdre la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-elle immobile au milieu de son salon, les yeux fixés sur la rue, guettant son arrivée ? Ou celle, plus bruyante, de la police ?

L'odeur de sang était omniprésente. Elle s'infiltrait en elle à chaque inspiration, comme un rappel de ce qui s'était produit dans la maison. Elle maculait ses vêtements, imprégnait la moquette sous ses pieds. Pourtant ce n'est que quand le gout de fer familier emplit sa bouche qu'elle reprit en partie ses esprits. Sa lèvre s'était rouverte, à force de la mordre d'angoisse. Mais l'homme s'extrayait déjà de son véhicule et elle sortit en trombe.

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle _avant_ qu'il voie.

Le changement de température la toucha à peine tant elle était à mille lieux de ce genre de préoccupations. Toujours anesthésiée par la soirée – la journée, et même la semaine – qu'elle venait de vivre, elle marcha droit sur lui.

- Mon colonel, merci d'être venu.

- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé beaucoup le choix, Carter.

Son regard biaisa une seconde vers la voiture de location garée à côté de la Volvo. Celle de Pete. Elle le vit se tendre mais rien sur son visage n'exprimait autre chose qu'une parfaite nonchalance, comme à son habitude. Le bien-être et le sentiment inaliénable de sécurité qui l'envahissaient toujours quand il était à ses côtés lors d'une crise ou d'un combat ne se manifestèrent pas. Ils n'étaient pas en mission, il n'avait pas à surveille ses arrières, ni à la couvrir.

S'il refusait de l'aider…

Elle n'osait y songer.

Il fallait le convaincre. Absolument.

Et rapidement, parce que la rue avait beau ne pas être très éclairée, il ne serait pas bon qu'ils s'attardent à la vue de tous les voisins. Elle cherchait encore ses mots quand il aperçut les trainées de sang sur les vêtements qu'elle portait. Son léger pull bleu en coton était bariolé de rouge. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle éloigna ses craintes avant qu'il ne les exprime.

- Ce n'est pas mon sang… Mais j'ai besoin d'un service, mon colonel. Pouvez-vous me rendre un _immense_ service sans poser la moindre question ? demanda-t-elle, impérieuse.

Sa voix n'avait plus grand-chose du soldat qu'elle était sur le terrain, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être revenue trois semaines en arrière, à la mort de Janet. Ce jour-là aussi, elle avait été couverte de sang. Et comme aujourd'hui, elle avait eu besoin de lui. Même si c'était pour une toute autre besogne…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle éluda la question. Tout comme elle nia le regard appuyé qu'il lançait à la porte d'entrée entrouverte. Au moins avait-il l'air surpris. C'était surement une bonne chose qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce qu'elle allait dire. Ca voulait au moins dire que l'un d'entre eux était encore sain d'esprit.

Bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne pouvait rien voir de sa position, elle fit un autre pas vers lui. Un mauvais frisson la parcourut, qu'il ne manqua pas de noter.

- J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez… sans poser la moindre question. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

Il n'aimait pas ça, elle pouvait le voir. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il n'était pas dans les usages de l'armée qu'un major donne des ordres à son supérieur. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un ami, faute de pouvoir songer à lui différemment. Ils avaient un trop lourd passé pour qu'il la laisse tomber maintenant… Elle n'avait pas arrêté de se le répéter alors qu'elle composait le numéro de son domicile et exigeait sa présence.

- Vous me faites confiance, Jack ?

Son hochement de tête mit fin à son supplice. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle retenait son souffle mais ça devait surement être le cas au vu de la respiration hachée et des tremblements traitres qui la saisirent alors qu'elle attrapa son bras et l'introduisait dans la maison.

Elle n'avait pas encore totalement fermé la porte derrière eux que déjà elle annonçait la couleur.

- J'ai besoin que vous me tiriez dessus.

Le pistolet trônait sur la petite table à l'entrée, où jusqu'à présent elle ne déposait que ses clefs, et parfois son téléphone. Elle l'avait nettoyé une première fois, tout comme ses mains, et en le voyant, elle nota dans un coin de son esprit d'y remédier avant l'arrivée de la cavalerie. Elle devrait se salir à nouveau, enlever les empreintes du colonel… et trouver un endroit où le faire disparaitre.

- Que… ? s'exclama-t-il en découvrant le living room.

Son masque de militaire se fissura l'espace d'un instant, elle ne put le lui reprocher, mais elle lui tourna le dos. Elle ne pourrait supporter qu'il la regarde avec des yeux durs… Voir en lui du dégoût, de la déception… Elle s'y était préparée mais jamais ça ne serait suffisant pour alléger le poids qui lui ravageait l'estomac. Elle préférait fermer les yeux et respirer profondément. Tout faire pour retrouver son calme…

Si le prix de tout ceci était son estime, elle le paierait.

Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

- C'est une longue histoire, mon colonel et je n'ai pas le temps de la raconter maintenant. Vous devez absolument me tirer une balle. C'est la seule chose que je vous demande. Une balle dans l'épaule. Tout de suite. Les autorités penseront exactement la même chose que vous en voyant Pete mort dans mon salon.

Quand elle se retourna enfin pour lui montrer la force de sa détermination, elle dût bien admettre une chose : sa tête était sans prix. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu plus ébahi. Elle n'aurait pas fait meilleure impression en lui annonçant qu'elle intégrait de son plein gré les troupes d'Anubis.

Il n'était pas inutile de lui répéter de lui faire confiance.

Elle le fit, deux fois, en lui envoyant le regard le plus lourd de sens qu'elle pouvait trouver. En même temps, elle mit dans sa main le calibre 38 qui avait abattu son petit-ami plus tôt dans la soirée. Ne pas penser à Pete… Pas maintenant. C'était trop dangereux. Elle devait garder son sang-froid.

- Carter… c'est de la pure folie. Je ne vais _pas _faire ça.

- Si vous tenez à moi, vous le ferez.

Elle recula de trois pas, calculant mentalement la bonne distance. Elle n'était pas inquiète sur le fait qu'il puisse rater sa cible, non. Il était un trop bon tireur pour ça. Mais elle se devait d'être pile au bon endroit… Juste là. Au risque de tout faire capoter.

- Je peux vous aider à faire disparaitre le corps, offrit-il dans la recherche d'une échappatoire, et qu'il le propose fit étrangement battre son cœur plus vite.

Elle était persuadée qu'il le ferait. Si elle partait en cavale, il serait même capable de l'accompagner, fou comme il était. Soudainement elle se sentit coupable d'avoir une seconde douté de lui.

- Ca n'aiderait pas, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par l'angoisse. J'ai une autre idée et pour cela j'ai besoin qu'on pense que j'ai été blessée en même temps que lui. S'il vous plait mon colonel… Vous ne me blesserez pas sérieusement. Juste une balle dans l'épaule… Je promets de ne plus jamais rien vous demander.

La main du militaire se referma sur la crosse, et il vérifia que l'arme était chargée. Elle l'était, Sam avait vérifié. Jack la contempla un long moment, face à lui, sûre d'elle malgré la fatigue et l'inquiétude qui l'occupaient toute entière. Elle vit quand il prit sa décision.

Quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous me visez, l'encouragea-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Sa tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère tomba à plat. Il avait fallu qu'elle rompe le silence, juste pour ne pas songer à la douleur fulgurante qu'une blessure, même bénigne, faisaitferait naître dans tout son corps. Etre braquée, même sur sa demande, même avec sa propre arme, réveillait en elle des souvenirs désagréables. Sa nuque picotait comme lorsqu'elle pressentait un danger imminent et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler que le corps humain n'était pas fait pour être traversé par des balles… C'était une de ces balles qui avait tué sur le coup l'homme avec qui elle partageait sa vie depuis six mois.

Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ?

Elle exhorta le colonel à faire vite. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que ça vienne, lire les doutes sur son visage… Il était prêt à lui offrir une multitude d'autres alternatives. Seulement il n'y en avait pas d'autres, elle le savait.

Quand le coup partit, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite. Il y eut le bruit de la détonation, et l'impact la projeta quelques centimètres en arrière contre le mur du fond. Elle se reprit avant de s'effondrer et refusa l'aide du colonel, déjà sur elle pour la soutenir.

La souffrance lui amena les larmes aux yeux mais ça allait. Ce n'était rien. Elle allait bien.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'aide. La police scientifique pourrait trouver des indices de sa présence… Il devait partir, rentrer chez lui…

Dieu que ça faisait mal !

Il devait prendre le pistolet également. Jamais elle n'aurait la force d'aller la jeter dans l'égout et ils fouilleraient certainement toute la maison.

Les larmes coulaient librement quand enfin, il consentit à l'écouter. Il avait parfaitement visé, aucun organe vital n'était atteint, la balle l'avait traversée de part en part. Il finit par comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas mourir.

Quelque part parmi le brouillard qui lui embrumait la tête, elle se fit la remarque que son corps était un véritable gruyère. Janet allait devoir la recoudre et elle aurait droit à un sermon bien senti. Une nouvelle cicatrice, plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie…

Non, que disait-elle ? Janet était morte. Ca faisait trois semaines…

- Jack… allez-vous en. Partez ! Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour moi.

La main compressant la blessure, elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, s'appuyant sur le bar pour ne pas vaciller. Pour se faire, elle avait contourné le corps inanimé de Pete mais ce fut moins douloureux qu'auparavant. Peut-être parce qu'elle partageait sa douleur, à sa façon…

Le regard anxieux du colonel ne la quittait pas. Elle le sentait et sa présence la rassurait plus qu'aucun discours. Ses bras puissants n'attendaient qu'une chose, qu'elle s'y blottisse mais ça lui était refusé, comme toujours. Elle avait besoin de lui, réalisa-t-elle pour la première fois. Et pas seulement pour détourner les soupçons des services forces de l'ordre.

Le règlement de l'armée semblait tellement dérisoire dans de telles circonstances…

Pendant un bref et douloureux instant, elle eut envie de tout lui raconter, lui exposer la situation par le détail et le laisser décider pour elle. Elle avait confiance en son jugement. Elle avait confiance en lui. Ca serait tellement plus facile si…

Elle ne devait pas être faite pour les choses faciles.

De son côté intact, elle sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable, composa un numéro et plongeant son regard dans celui de son supérieur, le mit au défi de rester malgré ses directives.

De sa voix la plus bouleversée, la moins professionnelle et la plus effrayée qu'elle put composer, elle déclara :

- Quelqu'un s'est introduit chez moi… Il était armé… Mon ami est mort, il lui a tiré dessus ! Mon dieu, il saigne tellement ! Je suis touchée… Venez vite, je vous en prie, j'ai besoin d'aide !

Elle n'avait pas fini de donner l'adresse que Jack O'Neill était déjà dans sa voiture, démarrant en trombe. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien gagné. Qu'il faudrait donner des explications, et peut-être avait-elle de toute façon perdu son estime à jamais… Malgré cela, elle le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur débordant de reconnaissance.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

La nuit fut longue, mais elle parut passer encore bien plus lentement à Sam Carter. Il y eut la police, les interrogatoires des inspecteurs, les condoléances que lui présentèrent deux des collègues de Pete, et pendant ce temps sa maison fut passée au crible. Rien ne fut mis de côté pour trouver les responsables de l'assassinat d'un membre des forces de l'ordre.

L'arrivée de Daniel et du général suffit seulement à lui accorder le droit à être soignée à l'hôpital militaire de Colorado Springs, là où ils connaissaient ses antécédents médicaux et où accessoirement la protéine tok'ra qu'elle avait dans le sang n'étonnerait personne.

Ensuite, il lui fallut répondre à de nouvelles questions. Ils avaient besoin de réponses, et des réponses, elle en avait justement préparée des tas.

Elle se félicita plus tard d'avoir refusé la morphine qui lui aurait embrumé les esprits. Elle eut besoin de toute sa tête pour raconter la petite histoire qui la mettrait à l'abri des soupçons. Pete travaillait depuis des semaines sur un trafiquant de drogue réputé dangereux dont ils avaient bouclé le bras droit le matin même. Pete était si fier, si content de lui, quand il le lui avait annoncé à son retour du SGC. Il voulait fêter ça… l'emmener dîner dehors, elle qui était déjà si fatiguée par la mission qui l'avait tenue occupée ces trois derniers jours.

Deux types armés avaient profité de la porte de derrière laissée ouverte – il n'était pas encore tard et Sam avait l'habitude de la fermer seulement avant de monter se coucher – ils avaient tiré sur Pete, après l'avoir informé que ce n'était que le revers de la médaille. Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'attaquer à plus fort que lui. Sam ne devait la vie qu'à ses réflexes militaires qui l'avaient poussée à se mettre à couvert. Ca ne l'avait pas empêchée d'être touchée mais par chance, ce n'était pas après elle qu'ils en avaient et ils étaient partis aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés.

Combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente, elle l'ignorait. Elle s'était redressée, avait vu Pete, s'était élancée vers lui mais il ne respirait plus… Ses yeux vides la fixaient, accusateurs.

Ils continuaient de la poursuivre alors qu'elle frappa à la porte du colonel, une douzaine d'heures plus tard, après avoir signé une décharge lui permettant de quitter l'hôpital. Puisque c'était dimanche, il était rentré chez lui, tout comme les autres membres de SG1 et le général, venus la visiter amicalement, la soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile dès qu'ils furent mis au courant par Hammond. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et seule l'adrénaline empêchait Sam de flancher.

Elle y était presque… Il lui suffirait de récupérer l'arme, s'en débarrasser, puis elle pourrait enfin dormir. Oublier son épaule et les élancements qui la prenaient à chaque mouvement. Mettre de côté cette nuit atroce avant d'affronter les conséquences et s'inquiéter des divers scénarii possibles si les anciens collègues de Pete ne gobaient pas la vengeance des dealers.

- Carter ?

Sa surprise la toucha. Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle allait rester à l'hôpital alors qu'il avait en sa possession une arme capable de les incriminer tous les deux ?

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse la trahir, bien sûr que non, mais les flics de la ville n'étaient sûrement pas aussi bêtes qu'ils en avaient l'air. S'ils flairaient quelque chose de son côté, ils ne prendraient pas longtemps à faire le lien avec les personnes qui lui étaient le plus proche.

- Je peux entrer, mon colonel ?

Il s'effaça. Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur l'attelle qui entourait son épaule. Qu'il se sente coupable était incroyable, pensa-t-elle, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir et elle refusa poliment. Elle ne voulait que le pistolet qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Elle n'avait le temps pour rien d'autre. Néanmoins si pour elle ce n'était pas exactement le bon moment pour les explications, il dût penser tout autrement.

- Asseyez-vous, Carter.

Sam savait reconnaitre un ordre quand elle en entendait un. Il n'avait pas utilisé son grade mais elle pouvait voir qu'il était à deux doigts d'en user.

Ce n'était plus l'ami qui lui était venu en aide qu'elle avait devant elle mais bel et bien le supérieur… Celui qu'elle avait rendu involontairement complice d'un homicide. Et elle avait beau être désolée pour lui, elle n'en restait pas moins décidée à ne pas dire un mot sur les véritables circonstances du décès de Pete Shanahan.

- La confiance fonctionne dans les deux sens, Carter.

- Vous savez que j'ai confiance en vous, mon colonel.

_C'est pour cette raison que j'ai fait appel à vous__ et à personne d'autre. _

Il avait arrêté de la fixer, les mains dans les poches, et était rapidement allé leur chercher deux bières. Sam avait soif, découvrit-elle, et elle finit par boire sans modération celle qu'il lui tendait, oubliant momentanément qu'elle devrait reprendre la route, qu'elle n'avait pas mangé et avait perdu beaucoup de sang au cours de la nuit.

C'était certainement l'effet voulu mais plus rien ne la touchait… Elle ne voulait pas se battre avec lui. Elle ne l'écoutait pas, se convainquit-elle. Elle n'entendait pas ses questions, alors qu'il passait en revue le récit de la soirée tel qu'elle l'avait conté à la police. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle dise quoique ce soit il savait toujours quand elle mentait. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie lui mentir, comme elle avait menti à la dizaine d'autres personnes qui l'avaient interrogée ces dernières douze heures.

Il méritait tellement mieux que des mensonges…

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter ! Regardez-moi !

Elle obtempéra et put prendre pleinement conscience de l'étendue de sa colère. Ca l'attrista mais ne suffit pas à l'atteindre comme il l'aurait voulu.

Elle se rappelait qu'à sa place, il aurait fait exactement la même chose, et cette certitude lui donnait la force de se taire.

- Il vous a frappée… ? Il a menacé de parler du SGC dans les médias ?

Elle secoua la tête, car même mort, Pete ne méritait pas qu'elle le salisse. Il n'aurait jamais levé la main sur elle, ni trahi le secret de son travail. Il ne voulait que la rendre heureuse, avoir une place dans sa vie autant qu'elle, elle en avait déjà dans la sienne.

Il avait été un petit ami parfait.

Qu'elle ne l'ait pas aimé autant qu'il le méritait ne changeait pas grand-chose à la donne. Maintenant, il n'était plus, par sa faute… Comme Orlin, Martouf, Narrim et tant d'autres.

Elle reprit une gorgée de bière, perdue dans ses souvenirs. A côté d'elle, Jack soupira bruyamment. Il garda le silence un long moment avant de reprendre sur un ton totalement différent. Il était à nouveau l'homme prêt à tout pour elle et qui l'avait prouvé. Ca lui rappela douloureusement avec quelle facilité elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

- Sam… je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Jamais, est-ce bien clair ? Je veux simplement dénouer ce sac de nœuds afin de vous protéger _efficacement_. Je doute que votre histoire de dealer ne les persuade de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil sur d'autres pistes.

Tout en parlant, il s'était penché vers elle. De sa position, il pouvait presque la toucher, mais c'est elle qui entama le geste et prit ses mains dans les siennes. De larges mains, avec les callosités qu'on attrapait à force de mener la vie qu'ils menaient. D'un geste étrangement naturel, elle entremêla leurs doigts et quand elle leva la tête, c'était un mélange d'affection sans borne et de détresse que ses yeux exprimaient.

- Est-ce que ma parole ne vous suffit pas ? Je suis _responsable_ de la mort de Pete, mon colonel, déclara-t-elle d'une voix cassée, brisée autant qu'elle l'était.

Il ouvrit la bouche, chercha ses mots et ne dut pas les trouver car il la referma. Son regard, fixé sur quelque chose dans son dos, l'intrigua mais elle continua de l'observer sans penser un instant à se retourner.

Puis la personne dans son dos prit la parole, d'une voix angoissée de petite fille. La petite fille qu'elle n'était plus depuis des années mais qui réapparaissait quand la peur était plus forte que tout le reste. Quand elle revenait sur sa planète d'origine cernée par des cadavres de toutes parts… Unique rescapée. Ou comme aujourd'hui, plus que jamais depuis la mort de Janet, quand elle avait à nouveau la crainte de finir seule au monde.

Le cœur de Sam manqua un battement. Elle n'aurait pas dû laisser le colonel l'accaparer si longtemps. Qu'avait-elle fait, bon sang ?

- Cassandra ! Retourne dans la voiture ! Maintenant !

Tous ces efforts pour la protéger, tout ça en vain. Ce n'était pas possible ! L'adolescente paraissait aussi accablée qu'elle, et tellement coupable, démunie… Il était impossible que le colonel ne comprenne pas.

De toute façon, la jeune fille s'était immobilisée près de l'entrée et n'avait aucune intention de reprendre sa place dans la voiture de Sam. Elle fixait les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde depuis le décès de sa mère. Elle n'était pas remise, elle n'allait pas bien, cette nuit n'avait été que cauchemar… elle voulait se réveiller. Il _fallait_ qu'elle se réveille.

Sam ne sut pas quand au juste elle s'était levée de son siège mais Jack avait fait de même. Il regardait Cassie, sourcils froncés. Mais Cassie n'en pouvait plus de se taire. Elle avait suivi les instructions de Sam à la lettre, depuis la seconde où celle-ci lui avait ôté le pistolet fumant des mains…

Sam lui avait assuré que c'était un accident, et qu'elle l'aimait toujours, qu'elle l'aimerait toujours quoiqu'il arrive, que ce n'était en rien sa faute… Et la jeune fille l'avait crue. Elle s'était laissée conduire dans la maison inhabitée de Janet, qu'elle n'occupait plus désormais que quelques jours par semaine, et elle avait pris une douche, appelé une amie et laissé Sam repartir pour les lieux du crime afin de camoufler les preuves.

Celle-ci l'avait rejointe dès qu'elle avait pu, après l'hôpital, les interrogatoires, et elles étaient censées récupérer l'arme chez Jack puis s'installer à l'hôtel. Sam l'avait convaincue de rester dans la voiture. Et elle avait obéi sans réfléchir… jusqu'à ce que le silence de l'habitacle ne la plonge dans les souvenirs vivaces du déroulement de la soirée.

Elle avait eu absolument besoin d'une présence amie. Besoin de Sam, autant que le jour où on avait pensé qu'elle était une bombe à retardement. Sam ne l'avait pas laissée tomber alors, pas plus qu'aujourd'hui.

Mais Jack était là. Lui qui avait été comme un père pour elle.

- Je suis tellement désolée… murmura-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Sam s'élança vers elle mais elle ne fut pas la plus rapide. Cassandra était déjà prise dans l'étreinte du colonel qu'elle n'avait pas fait deux pas, et finalement le fait que le colonel sache ou non n'était plus si important. Il n'y avait plus que Cassie, éplorée, répétant à travers ses larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas le tuer, qu'elle était désolée, tellement désolée…

En se touchant le visage, Sam réalisa qu'elle n'était plus capable de retenir ses larmes. Toute la fatigué accumulée… l'adrénaline l'avait quittée depuis longtemps et ne restait que les émotions puissantes qui l'assaillaient de toute part.

Elle n'avait tenu qu'à la pensée de protéger Cassie à tout prix.

Avait-elle échoué ? Avait-elle réussi ?

Elle ne saurait dire.

C'est à peine si elle entendit le colonel souffler à l'adolescente des paroles rassurantes. Cassie restait secouée par des sanglots déchirants et elle s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Quand elle releva finalement la tête de l'épaule de Jack, ce ne fut que pour se couler dans les bras de Sam qui ne la lâcha plus.

Au-dessus de la tête de l'adolescente, elle croisa brièvement le regard de Jack, où brillait une lueur toute nouvelle, qu'elle ne sut comment interpréter.

Sans doute était-il furieux. Ils étaient les cotuteurs de Cassandra, après tout. Elle avait confiance, ce n'était pas ça. Elle avait tellement voulu le préserver, lui aussi, de toute cette débâcle…

Quand finalement les pleurs se tarirent, Cassie était épuisée. Jack la poussa à s'allonger dans la chambre d'ami, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner étant donné qu'elle ne tenait plus debout. Sam l'accompagna, l'aidant à se mettre au lit, essayant d'atténuer autant qu'elle pouvait les remords qui envahissaient la jeune fille.

Une fois revenue dans la pièce principale, le colonel avait disparu. Il ne revint qu'une heure plus tard. Sam somnolait sur le canapé mais se redressa dès qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

A la façon dont il se comportait, elle sut que l'arme n'était plus un problème, et qu'elle ne referait jamais surface.

Puisque le mouvement avait réveillé la douleur dans son épaule, Sam s'autorisa un analgésique, qu'elle prit avec un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. En revenant au salon, elle retrouva le colonel qui cette fois ne lui posa aucune question. Il tendit simplement le bras dans sa direction et elle le rejoignit sur le canapé, puisant autant de force dans cette étreinte qu'il semblait en tirer de sa présence. Il avait fait la même chose le jour où l'union avait été rompue, juste avant que son père ne parte sans donner de nouvelles. Elle ressentait étrangement la même sensation d'avoir couru un marathon pour sauver sa vie, sans savoir au juste si elle y était parvenue.

Les cheveux de Sam lui chatouillaient la joue mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil en lui soufflant qu'elle était une parfaite idiote.

- Vous n'auriez jamais pu me cacher ça longtemps, Carter.

- Je n'ai pas menti, mon colonel, je suis responsable. Autant que Cassie, sinon plus.

Elle respira une fois encore son odeur envoûtante, tellement _lui_, avant de rassembler ses maigres forces pour se redresser et prendre de la distance.

- Nous nous disputions, Pete et moi, expliqua-t-elle le regard fixé sur un point devant elle. Le ton est vite monté. Cassandra a dû tout entendre depuis sa chambre à l'étage… Elle a dit qu'elle avait eu peur que Pete ne me fasse du mal. Il avait son arme de service posée sur le bar. Ca ne voulait rien dire, bien sûr, mais après avoir perdu tant de gens auxquels elle tenait, elle a craint de me perdre aussi. Toutes ces informations qu'on leur apprend à l'école sur le nombre de femmes battues décédées chaque année dans des disputes de ménage…

Sam soutint difficilement son regard, malgré son absence de jugement et son soutien évident, et continua son récit, les yeux dans les yeux avec de son supérieur. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait à dire touchait à l'impardonnable.

- Mon arme de service est toujours en sécurité dans un tiroir en bas, mais j'en ai une autre à l'étage, dans ma chambre. Elle n'est pas répertoriée parce que je n'ai jamais pris la peine d'aller l'enregistrer. Je l'ai depuis la visite d'Orlin mais jamais je n'ai eu à l'utiliser et j'ignorai que Cassandra savait où la trouver… Elle n'a jamais voulu tirer, je pense. Il n'y a pas de sécurité sur ces vieux modèles. Elle a simplement pensé armer le pistolet, et elle l'a pointée sur Pete pour qu'il cesse de crier. Elle voulait lui faire peur, le pousser à partir…

- Et le coup est parti tout seul, termina Jack en posant une main sur l'épaule intact intacte de la jeune femme.

Parmi ses excuses bafouillées entre les sanglots, Cassandra n'avait cessé de répéter comment le coup était parti tout seul et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu tout ça. Elle était désolée, tellement désolée…

Jack, plus que quiconque, savait combien les armes à feu pouvaient se montrer dangereuses. Son inattention lui avait coûté un fils. A la pensée qu'il aurait pu également perdre Cassie, par sa faute à elle, Sam en eut la nausée.

Elle ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace.

Pete était mort… Et Cassie porterait ce poids sur la conscience toute sa vie.

Elle ne méritait pas la compassion du colonel. Elle méritait uniquement d'aller en prison et elle finit par regretter d'avoir détourner les soupçons vers les trafiquants de drogue que poursuivait Pete. Si Cassie n'avait pas tant eu besoin d'elle, elle aurait été plus qu'heureuse d'expier ses fautes dans une cellule du comté.

- Je suis désolé, Carter, dit Jack comme dans un rêve.

Ca la tira tant bien que mal de ses sombres pensées. Mais sa déclaration n'était pas très claire. Pour quoi au juste était-il désolé ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne s'appesantit pas là-dessus et elle ne le questionna pas.

- Que comptiez-vous faire ?

- M'installer à l'hôtel avec Cassie, le temps de… prendre des décisions. Je ne sais pas, mon colonel. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le temps d'y penser.

Il hocha la tête, pensif. Il ne tenta pas de la toucher, respectant tacitement la distance qu'elle avait pris. Néanmoins sa proximité à elle seule aidait Sam à se sentir mieux.

Quand il proposa de les loger, elle et Cassie, le temps que la police en ait fini avec la maison de Sam, elle n'hésita pas et accepta. Peu lui importaient désormais les rumeurs qui pourraient circuler à la base si ça finissait par se savoir. Cassie était bien avec Jack. Si elle devait finir par aller mieux, ce serait à son contact. Et personnellement, Sam ne voyait pas de meilleur endroit pour recoller les morceaux de sa propre vie.

Elle songea à la probabilité que Cassandra ne veuille jamais revenir chez elle après ce qui s'était produit entre ces murs mais ça ne suffit pas à l'émouvoir. Tant pis, elle vendrait certainement la propriété, s'installerait ailleurs, avec la jeune fille ou seule si Cassie préférait rester avec Jack jusqu'à son entrée à l'université en septembre. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas.

Des larmes encombraient sa vue sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle sentit qu'on la tirait vers le bas. Elle se sentait si fatiguée… Il y avait encore tellement à prévoir. Cassie allait avoir besoin de plus d'affaires. Certaines pourraient être récupérées chez Janet mais d'autres, les plus importantes, étaient toujours chez elle.

Le visage de Pete passa devant ses yeux, avec la grimace qu'il n'avait pu cacher quand elle avait annoncé que Cassandra emménageait. Vivre seule dans les meubles de Janet ne la rendait pas heureuse. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et elle vivait un deuil. C'était déjà bien assez de difficultés sur ses maigres épaules. Elle lui avait dit ce jour-là que la jeune fille passerait toujours en premier dans sa vie.

Il avait allégué qu'elle n'était pas sa fille.

- Carter, cessez de penser. Dormez, c'est un ordre.

Elle renifla et prit vaguement conscience qu'elle se trouvait allongée sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux du colonel. Il avait ménagé son épaule meurtrie en la soutenant adroitement. Et il la tenait. A sa façon, avec une de ses mains dans son dos, il la tenait. Différemment qu'il avait soutenu Cassie. Plus intimement.

Elle aurait dû s'en sentir gênée.

Elle aurait dû détester qu'il la voie dans un si piètre état.

Il n'en fut rien.

C'était un de ces rares moments d'intimité qu'ils s'autorisaient et elle aurait dû profiter de chaque seconde. Malheureusement même cela elle lui fut refusé. Le léger massage de Jack sur sa nuque la détendit et chassa suffisamment loin le spectre de Pete. Elle sombra quasiment immédiatement dans un sommeil sans cauchemar.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Les jours laissèrent place aux semaines, puis aux mois.

Sam fut plusieurs fois convoquée au commissariat par les enquêteurs chargés de la mort du policier Pete Shanahan. Le fait qu'elle ait décrit des individus masqués portant des gants ne les aidait pas à identifier les agresseurs. L'ombre qui planait sur le travail qu'elle accomplissait au SGC et son refus d'en révéler davantage n'avaient pas joué en sa faveur. A côté de ça, les états de service censurés qu'ils avaient reçus de l'armée étaient sans tâche.

Puisque chaque nouvelle convocation plongeait Cassandra dans une angoisse sans fin, Jack avait cessé de l'avertir quand Sam s'y rendait. La jeune fille était retournée au lycée après un week-end prolongé, le temps pour eux de l'aider à passer le cap de la culpabilité dévorante. Puis la vie avait repris son cours, avec sa succession de bons jours et de mauvais jours.

Après cinq ou six jours, elle s'était mise à rire à une de ses blagues. Ce n'était pas sa meilleure mais sur le moment, le son de son rire avait été plus rassurant que n'importe quel rapport de psy. C'était une preuve qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Petit à petit, elle acceptait que les événements du quinze mars n'avaient rien été d'autre qu'un accident dramatique.

A la fin de la première semaine, Carter émit l'intention de rentrer chez elle. Il ne sait pas comment mais Cassandra la dissuada de n'en rien faire, et il en était secrètement ravi. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé rester à la maison depuis qu'elles s'étaient installées. Même le général n'avait pas bronché. Tout le monde semblait trouver naturel qu'elle se remette de la mort de son _ami_ au contact de Cassie et de lui. De ça, ils auraient sûrement dû s'inquiéter mais non.

Carter partageait la chambre d'ami avec Cassie. Et si sa présence continuelle chez lui n'avait créé aucune tension jusqu'ici, il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait partager sa salle de bains avec elle sans déraper.

Il s'en était voulu pour ça. Elle venait de perdre le type avec lequel elle sortait… Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour suggérer quoi que ce soit.

Seulement voilà, ça faisait maintenant quatre mois et demi. Et il n'était pas loin de penser qu'elle en ait envie autant que lui. Ils y avaient des regards qui ne trompaient pas. Elle n'avait plus parlé de déménager après tout. Même une fois sa maison officiellement en vente. Simplement d'installer Cassie dans un logement universitaire qu'ils avaient déjà visité.

La jeune fille avait choisi de rester dans le Colorado afin de ne pas s'éloigner des gens qui comptaient pour elle. Elle allait pouvoir revenir les voir chaque week-end ainsi que les vacances, et dans le pire des cas il n'y aurait que deux heures de route pour la rejoindre. Les préparatifs pour la fac avaient semblé être exactement ce qu'il fallait à Cassie pour sortir de la morosité. Elle passait d'ailleurs toute la nuit chez une copine qui s'était inscrite dans le même établissement. Elles avaient prévu de dévorer toutes les brochures de cours envoyées par l'université ce week-end.

Aussi était-il seul ce soir à attendre que les flics relâchent Carter.

Ils n'avaient rien contre elle, se répétait-il inlassablement. Ils avaient tout passé en revue et Carter n'avait commis aucune erreur.

Son épaule était de nouveau fonctionnelle, elle avait repris le service actif la semaine dernière… Ils pensaient être tirés d'affaire quand l'inspecteur avait requis sa présence.

Jack détestait avouer qu'il s'inquiétait.

Il n'en fut pas moins soulagé pour autant quand la Volvo de la jeune femme s'engagea dans l'allée. Elle apparut, plus belle que jamais, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause du sourire étincelant qu'elle lui adressait. Elle déposa son sac et marcha vers lui sans le quitter des yeux.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, à bout de patience.

- Alors... Ils abandonnent l'enquête. Ils arrêtent de chercher ! C'est pour ça qu'ils voulaient me voir… L'inspecteur Minelli se sentait désolé pour moi mais il a reçu des ordres. Ils n'ont plus d'espoir de dénicher une nouvelle piste après si longtemps. Il voulait me l'annoncer en personne.

C'est fini, pensa Jack et un sourire lent s'épanouit sur son visage. Il voulait fêter ça. Dieu, il _fallait_ fêter ça ! Il se sentait curieusement plus léger. Il n'avait pas senti à quelle quel point la menace que Carter aille en prison avait pesé lourd sur leurs épaules.

- Cassie est chez Angela, lui apprit-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

Elle venait de s'humecter les lèvres et ça ne pouvait pas être fortuit.

- Je sais.

Qui fit le premier pas ? Dur de le dire. Les bras de Carter étaient autour de son cou, le collant à elle d'une façon délicieuse. Il captura ses lèvres d'un geste impérieux et le baiser fut long, profond, parfait…

Quand elle se recula finalement, elle ne put quitter la prison de ses bras. Par chance, elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Elle se contenta de plonger ses yeux dans les siens, avec une joie et un amour infinis.

- Nous avons toute la nuit, mon colonel.

**FIN**

**Reviews? **J'ai vraiment très envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**  
**


End file.
